runthehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
A '''Galaxy '''in the canon of Run the Hedgehog is a collection of stars, black holes, planets and other spacial anomalies that are clustered in a spiral shape varying in size but on average roughly 100,000 lightyears across. Galaxies in Run the Hedgehog serve as parallel universes or alternate realities do in other works of fiction, with alternate versions of characters and locations. Each galaxy seems to contain a Mobius/Earth and its own set of main series characters with slight variations. Known Galaxies Several galaxies have been seen so far in Run the Hedgehog. * Prime Galaxy - The galaxy where all the original Sonic content exists. * Chase Galaxy - Where Super Sonic Level 4 comes from. * Run's Galaxy - The galaxy where Run and his Eggman originate. * Facebook Galaxy - This galaxy contains Gaby Kiseki Witor, Cathy Singer Smith and Sonya The Hedgie. * Deviant Art Galaxy - Contains Darcy Sonic Dash and Valentine the Mink. * Pokémon Galaxy - Where Gary Oak originates. * Duck's Galaxy - The galaxy where Duck the Duck originates. Destroyed by Run in a battle with Cry the Emohog. (Destroyed) * Duck vs Run Galaxy - A galaxy that Duck fought Run in. It was destroyed by Run in an attempt to kill Duck, but both survived the galactic explosion. (Destroyed) * The Google Plus Galactic Cluster ** King Spike's Galaxy - The galaxy where Run fought King Spike the Keyblade-Hog. (Destroyed) ** Taco Galaxy - A galaxy that Run visited where it rained tacos on every plane *** Earth was destroyed. ** Underground Galaxy - The galaxy where Sonic Underground took place. *** Earth was destroyed. ** Love-Making Galaxy - A galaxy that Run took Sally Acorn, Amy Rose The depressed Demon Queen and Venus the Hedgehog to impregnate. * All Female Galaxy - The galaxy consisting of all women, home to Runa the Hedgehog. * Amino Galactic Cluster ** Toasty Galaxy - Original home of Shadow the hedgehog and his family, Shadow Jr and Maria robotnik the hedgehog. Run meets ~Chelsea~ and E.Angelia the Hedgehog here. (Destroyed) ** Sunken Island Galaxy - Run and Angelia briefly went to this galaxy and crash landed on an island. They were soon banished after for not being able to provide the password. (Destroyed) ** Baby Galaxy - A galaxy populated only by sleeping babies. (Destroyed) ** Mafia Galaxy - Contains Theós and Cole "Rush" Amulet who helped Run and Angelia track down Dr Eggfreeze. (Destroyed) ** Mexican Galaxy - Run and Angelia went here to refuel after the battle with Dr Eggfreeze. The food was spicy. (Destroyed) ** Sleepover Galaxy - A place where Run and Angelia rested on their journey. (Destroyed) ** Vampire Galaxy - The galaxy with no stars, and oceans were made of blood. (Destroyed) ** Jackal Galaxy - A galaxy that Run and Angelia visited in search of help to track Dr Eggfreeze. (Destroyed) ** Basement Galaxy - A dark galaxy that Run and Angelia stopped by to see if Eggfreeze came through. Contained E.Dash and Frisk the Hedgehog. (Destroyed) ** Godzilla Galaxy - The place where Godzilla existed. Run figured his services were not needed as Godzilla was already destroying that galaxy on his own. (Destroyed) ** BLACK Galaxy - Where Run faced off against Shadow the hedgehog and destroyed the Amino Galactic Cluster, killing everyone in it including Run's companion Angelia. The only survivors being Run and Shadow who agreed to fight another day. (Destroyed) * E.Galaxy - Run traveled through this galaxy and encountered E.Sonic and E.Tails. * Duck v Run Rematch Galaxy - Duck and Run faced off in a rematch in this galaxy, destroying it in the end. (Destroyed) * Prison Galaxy - The place where Run and Duck are imprisoned by Prisonic the Hedgehog. * Computer Galaxy - Run visited here in search of Eggfreeze, and met with Pixelbolt the Holo-Hedgehog. * Pirate Galaxy - A Galaxy Runa visited to defeat ARRRun. * Medieval Galaxy - Run visited here, looking for Eggfreeze. The original galaxy of Queen Rouge. * Wild Wild West Galaxy - Runa came here to destroy Runslinger. * Galaxy of Beautiful Gay Men - Home of Runo and where Duck is revived. * Ninja Galaxy - Home of Runobi and Yanderamy. Both Run and Runa visited this galaxy. Category:Places